powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Thrax
"I want to be part of the end of the Power Rangers!." —Thrax, from "Once A Ranger, Part 1" }} |} Thrax is the son of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd who appears in the Episode Once a Ranger. He possesses the same staff that Zedd used, parts of his mouth are also covered under the same mask than Zedd had. History The Sentinel Knight imprisoned Thrax into a space dumpster on the Moon(which may have happened between In Space and Operation Overdrive). But one day Thrax was strong enough to break the dumpster and free himself. He is the son of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd. He inherited his father's staff, most of his physical appearance and similar powers. He was also after the Corona Aurora, he was imprisoned by the Sentinel Knight in a space dumpster on the moon just like his mother. As the Knight grew weaker, he grew stronger and escaped from the dumpster. Thrax united the four villain groups the Operation Overdrive Rangers have faced to make a temporary alliance. With their help, he managed to severed the Ranger's link to the Universal Morphing Grid. Thrax was angry at his parents for becoming good and wanting to restore their evil legacy. When the Sentinel Knight restored the power of five veteran Rangers and made them a team, Thrax sought a mystical sword called Excelsior to destroy the knight. However, because of his evil nature, Thrax was unable to claim the sword. He left in a rampage and proved to be a strong fighter overcoming the Defender Vest. Thrax was finally destroyed by the fully restored Sentinel Knight who was powered by the Excelsior. The other villains retreated and broke their alliance to continue their rivalry. It is unknown when Thrax was born, though it is possible that he was conceived during the events of Zeo and was born during Turbo, explaining Rita and Zedd's absence from that season. Alternate theories have Thrax being born from an illicit affair between Rita and Zedd over ten thousand years ago, prior to Rita's imprisonment. Conjecture has Thrax aging quickly, either due to a genetic quirk of his lineage in order to accommodate his being an adult during Operation Overdrive. It is likewise unclear when Thrax was sealed, given that he was done so by an embodied Sentinel Knight, who was only active in such a form thousands of years ago, but was likely only born within a decade of the episode. That Thrax was either not involved in the events of Countdown to Destruction or had already been sealed by the time Zordon's wave was released seems logical. Recruiting the Villians He recruits the other villains such as Flurious, Moltor, Kamdor, Miratrix, and the Fearcats Mig & Benglo to defeat the Overdrive Rangers. Death He was killed by the Sentinel Knight using the Power Kick Attack. Family Tree de: Thrax fr: Thrax Non-Canon In Go, Go, Parody Rangers, the main antagonist is Lord Zett. Zett is the son of Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa. Though Parody Rangers is non-canon, Zett can be seen as Thrax's brother and his girlfriend/wife NekoNeko can be seen as Thrax's sister-in-law. Category:Villains Category:Operation Overdrive